warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:A Beautiful Oblivion
Editing Stuff Oh really? All I had to do was paste the former page? I was going to do that, but I was afraid that I'd make a mistake or something, so I didn't =P I thought maybe there was a hidden way of reverting to a long-previous edit that I didn't know about lol... Anyway, thanks for the help. =) 20:27, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC I'm there now. I'm on the #wikia-warriocats channel-- 00:23, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Charart Name- Mapleshine Gender- Girl/She-cat Rank- Warrior Pelt Colour- Brown Pelt Length- Short Eye Colour- Blue Markings- Has black flecks on the belly, white paws, and white on the tip of the tail Other (clouded eyes) - I'm new on here, so thanks for helping. If you can, can you tell me how to make charart? Thanks,Mapleshine 03:53, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Thanks so much! I really appreciate it. Do you know how to put Userboxes on your profile? If so, can you telly me how? Thanks, Mapleshine 02:49, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Question Hey Oblivion! Quick question - can you teach me how to make siggies? i got an idea, but i think it would be a pain to ask someone to make me a new siggie EVERY time i want it changed. Thanks so much =) 20:40, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Edits :) Oh! Wow... I got 10,000 XD I'm so dumb I hadn't even noticed lol. Thank you Oblivion, both for your congratulations and for pointing it out to me x 20:44, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Rollbacker? Hey Oblivion. You are fairly active and you revert vandalism a lot of the time, as I can see from your contributions. I have given you rollbacker rights and have added you as the main rollbacker, removing Sandy as well. She has little interest in the job as far as I am aware, and real life time constraints to boot. A rollbacker position changes little for you; all it is is a time saving position. When you go to the history tab to undo an edit on an article, there will be another option labeled 'rollback'. Click on that and it will automatically revert the edit, saving you the time of going through the undo process. Happy editing. =) -- 22:07, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations on becoming a rollbacker, Oblivion! :) 20:15, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Kestrelflight He was mentioned as mottled gray in the allegiances, and I figure, since he wasn't mentioned with the white splotches, that it would be enough to add to the trivia section. I didn't add that tidbit in the first place, but it just makes sense to me 01:14, October 16, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Congrats on becoming a rollbacker!! =) 01:15, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Right. This is a valid point =P I generally don't pay much attention to allegiances, it just struck me as odd that you deleted it, but you're right, they could have just been distinguishing him from being tabby. Thanks for the help, and I totally don't mind the late replies. As soon as Spring Play practice starts up, well, let's just say I won't be on very often =( 03:49, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: It's okay! :) The IRC channel is sometimes unpredictable :P 16:54, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Get on the IRC or MSN. :P 00:07, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Smallear Okay Sorry i am still figuring out how to do the talk pagebecause i'm new and you took out where i put in the darkest hour where i said Smallear didn't like tawnypaw for being Tigerstar's daughter. Icepelt1998 03:29, October 18, 2010 (UTC)Icepelt1998 Well i guess that makes sense. i was just thinking that it might help out a little if you want to learn why Smallear mocked Tawnypaw. I thought it might help and sorry about the blog thing i figured out what to doIcepelt1998 21:37, October 18, 2010 (UTC)Icepelt1998 Hey beutifulloblivion its me icepelt1998. i wanted to thank you for helping me with my new spot on smallear. i don't know how to make them where you click and you go strait there. when i saw you edited it i was afraid you undid it but thanks for notIcepelt1998 23:02, October 19, 2010 (UTC)Icepelt1998 Thanks and sorry about the spelling i was rushing myself and what clan are you from wait your a loner right were you exiled or a loner the whole time just wondering. i am a deputy.Icepelt1998 23:27, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Icepelt1998 Hey Again! Critique? Hey Oblivion! Long time no see (comparatively of course!) Congratulations on being promoted to a rollbacker! Okay, now since Project Charart has been temporarily shut down, I thought that I should maybe just sharpen my charart making skills for it during this break. So I made an image of my cat, Kiara, who's technically old enough to be an elder. I was wondering that, since there's no-one else I could ask, could you please tell me how it is and where to improve? Thanks a lot! 13:31, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! I heard you're now a Rollbacker! Excellent! Congratulations are in order for you! *gives cake and throws party* ♥ Hollyfeather™ ♥Misunderstood by All 17:54, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations Oblivion, on becoming a rollbacker!! You deserve it! 01:08, October 21, 2010 (UTC) charcat help Hay! I need help making a charcat!!! Plez leave instructions on my talk page!!!! (: Spiritfeather!!!! 18:36, October 22, 2010 (UTC) sorry, and question I'm sorry oblivion, say, do you have a girlfriend? ill give you my cell.....maybe we can take this party to my bedTheGayLesbo 00:39, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Character Art Hi Oblivion! I'm new here and I have no idea how to make a character art. Could you make one for me? Thanks!!! Nightfern 15:18, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Name- Nightfern Gender- She-cat Rank- Warrior Pelt Color- Silver with black tabby stripes Pelt Length- Long haired Eye Color- Blue Markings- None Other (clouded eyes) - White tipped ears and grey paws Nightfern is a silver long haired she-cat with black tabby stripes, blue eyes, white tipped ears and grey paws Thank you so much for the cat, Oblivion! She's beautiful. One more thing- how do I make the blue box with all of Nightfern's family, rank, ect? Oh, and what program do you use to make cat art? Thanks again, Nightfern 23:16, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Blackstar Um, oblivion Blackstar was mentioned thorout the books with a pink nose and blue eyes. Even in the book, Cats of the Clans he is shown with blue eyes. I think some one should change his char art. Thanks! Hey Oblivion! :) I couldn't reach you on MSN, so I thought I would message you here. Thank you for helping out this weekend with PC, it was greatly appreciated. However, I am now going to take down the post about you and Riverpelt, so you will no longer be a senior warrior. Once again, thanks for your help! :D P.S. GET ON THE IRC. :3 00:56, October 25, 2010 (UTC) My Siggie I know that my siggie does that, but I don't know why. Trust me, I've tried to fix it. I'm sorry if it's bothering you, I would fix it if I could. It annoys me too! XD [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Happy Halloween! 20:23, October 25, 2010 (UTC) OMG! Hi Oblivion! I know this is random, but I just wanted to say I LOVE your picture on your user page. It's so cool! 22:22, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, here's an idea for the November picture: a cat dressed as a turkey! 22:26, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of cat pictures, how do you do chararts? They seem really cool. 22:28, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks so much! I got started right away! Here's what I made! Is it sorta okay? It's a gray tabby she-cat. 23:18, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I'm considering joining PCA after the break is over. Anyways, thanks again! I need to go; nice chatting with you! 23:24, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ohai I want too, but my computer won't let me. :( Everytime I try to go on IRC, there is no captcha, and I can't log onto MSN at all. :( I want to talk to you guys. :( 01:47, October 26, 2010 (UTC) My blog Can you look at my blog about pictures? Then can you help me with it? Daisy